Connections Blur, Things get Complicated, but Fun
by cajunspice
Summary: Superman’s son dating Rogue and Gambit’s daughter, and when the kids get caught up in the drama of everyday super hero life, things get complicated. Between rumors, love triangles, and dirty little secrets, the superworld will never be the same
1. the intro and PAYBACK!

Connections Blur and Things Gets Complicated

Chapter one: the intro and PAYBACK!

I, sadly, do not own anything except for Anne Rumlow and whatever you do not recognize from the shows, movies, or comics, please don't sue, I only get $40 a month

If you see anything you think is yours, please notify me,

I take inspiration from many sources and sometimes forget where I got it.

I'm fine with people using my characters of ideas as long as they give me credit.

Gracias, Annie

Author Name:

Genre: AU, X -men/ Sky High/ Superman crossover, Romance, Humor, Drama, Angst, whatever

Summary: Superman's son dating Rogue and Gambit's daughter, but Gambit doesn't know he has a daughter and when the kids get caught up in the drama of everyday super hero life, things get complicated. Between rumors, love triangles, and dirty little secrets, the lives of the X -men, the Justice league, and the whole Super world will never be the same, or is that an overstatement?

_Ages:_

_Jason White, Superboy age 16, goes to Bayville High_

_Anne Rumlow, _Bhagasati _age 16, goes to Bayville High_

_Clark Kent, Superman age unknown, works for daily planet, or saving the world_

_Lois Lane - White age 38, works for daily planet, married to Richard White, knows Superman's true identity_

My name is Anne Rumlow. You may know me as Bhagasati, super heroine and Superboy's girl. I decided to get Jason -- Superboy -- back for the "laundry incident by chronicling a short period of our lives. And as a note to those ladies out there who think he's the perfect dream boy; he may be Superman's son, but he doesn't know how to handle the complexities that are the laundry machine.


	2. negotiations & prelude to the talk

Connections Blur and Things Gets Complicated

Chapter two: negotiations, revenge, and prelude to "The Talk"

I, sadly, do not own anything except for Anne Rumlow and whatever

You do not recognize from the shows, movies, or comics,

Please don't sue; I only get $40 a month

If you see anything you think is yours, please notify me,

I take inspiration from many sources and sometimes forget where I got it.

I'm fine with people using my characters of ideas as long as they give me credit.

Gracias, Annie

Author Name:

Genre: AU, X -men/ Sky High/ Superman crossover, Romance, Drama, Angst, whatever

Summary: Superman's son dating Rogue and Gambit's daughter, but Gambit doesn't know he has a daughter and when the kids get caught up in the drama of everyday super hero life, things get complicated. Between rumors, love triangles, and dirty little secrets, the lives of the X -men, the Justice league, and the whole Super world will never be the same, or is that an overstatement?

_**Ages:**_

_**Jason White, Superboy age 16, goes to Bayville High**_

**_Anne Rumlow, _Bhagasati _age 16, goes to Bayville High_**

_**Clark Kent, Superman age unknown, works for daily planet, or saving the world**_

_**Lois Lane - White age 38, works for daily planet, married to Richard White, knows Superman's true identity**_

_**We walk in on the young couple to see them arguing over whether or not superbys "sinister lady love" as the papers have christened her, will be attending the press conference to clear up some of he rumors"**_

"So all we have to do is convince invisible girl and tell everyone else the truth and eh voila, instant embarrassment. Come on babe, just help me with this. It's just a press conference and everyone has been asking my father about the woman they so often see with me. It's just one day! PLEASE!"

"Sheesh Jason, sure, but what do I get out of this?"

"Oh come on!"

"Hey, you were the one who wouldn't help me with my homework till I kissed you."

"Fine, I'll get you a box of junior caramels"

"and"

"WHAT! Okay, I'll fly you down to San Jose for brunch at Bill's"

"and"

"No, no more"

"Then I can't go to your press conference and everyone will think your cavorting around with the enemy, so they'll look into my past, which will TOTALLY screw up the X-men, ruin Superman's rep, and let your step dad find out who you are, AND the Hellfire club would probably kill me. So, what else?"

"FINE! I'll get you a ride on Wolverine's motorcycle!"

At this the notorious Bhagasati, a mutant known for being devoid of emotion, leapt into Jason White, Superboy's arms and preceded to kiss him senseless, then take his credit card so she could go dress shopping.

"Woman," he said as he watched her drive out of the garage," I will never understand you."

"It does seem to work out that way doesn't it?"

He turned to see Superman - his biological father who he had only recently begun to call "Dad" - standing right behind him in all his spandex glory.

"Whoa, didn't see ya there. Could you by any chance stop freaking me out like that?"

The man known as Clark Kent just gave him a weird look. "So son, lets go inside and you tell me about this new girl you've been seeing. The paper's been really looking forward to a story."

"Daaaaad! Do I have to?"

" You are still sixteen and I still have the right to control the intensity of your training sessions; or set you up with my good friend Logan."

"Okay, okay, jeez, no need to threaten."

At this they went in side to have a _long_ talk...

**Which you will learn about in the NEXT chapter! This is my first fic so no flamies, please. R & R, you know you want to!**


End file.
